Beauty
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: The young prodigy wanted to touch his heart, to stay within his warm embrace and experience the most intimate type of beauty, to taste heaven and fall back to earth in a daze...Warning:Yaoi BoGlitch


Title: Beauty

Warnings: Lot's of angst, some tragedy, and yaoi.

Glitch had never realized how beautiful Bodie was.

His blonde hair was soft and messy, and baby blue eyes always were calm and content. His white skin was kissed slightly tan with the sun and his physic was flawless. His smile was so warm and true, never denying his happiness and love for his friends. Every movement was full of energy, of love, of something more that was completely indescribable. No matter what the taller man was able to brighten up a room, to bring smiles to everyone's faces and put a small light in everyone's heart. That light was able to grow, through their friendship it became an invincible fire, a hope that overcame their problems and created a reason to fight, a reason to live and see the world, to share their love and stay unified as companions.

Bodie had given Mo the courage to be strong.

Mo had been so heart-broken over the loss of MacCoy, his moving away taking Mo's charisma with him. Yet through meeting and getting to know Bodie, the prankster found a new joy in the world, he was able to live like himself again, but never forgetting his beloved top-rocker. Soon he found a way to talk to his blonde lover, to be able to share his love on a small wire, straight to MacCoy's heart. The distance couldn't stop their love, and Bodie gave them the ability to keep trying, to keep talking and to come together once again, to continue to fall in love. Even when he was angry at MacCoy or they had come into a problem Bodie would always remind Mo, "Remember to breathe. Love is fragile, and never perfect. It is all worth it though, the pain and the grief is only there to allow the beauty and tenderness to make a person experience life as a whole."

Bodie had given Angel the comfort he needed.

Angel had just lost his last living relative, his grandmother, and was completely alone in the world. Angel had done his best to make her proud and to save her life but he wasn't able to get the money in time. She passed away at the hospital, and Angel had felt that he was helpless, that he wasn't strong enough to keep her alive. For a while the man was somewhat recluse, his coquettish behavior and tried to find a place to cry. Bodie was able to console him, to tell him about how his grandmother was very proud of her grandson and she wouldn't want him to be so distraught. Bodie even opened up himself, tell about the last words his own father had said before he passed, "He told me that I had to follow my dreams, to find my own happiness... he told me that I was going to just be happy for the both of us."

Bodie had given Lil T the knowledge of a beautiful world.

The little girl had come from the ghetto, drive-bys and killing had stained her mind, and she always yelled, always fought, nothing but violence was her way of solving problems. She had to be strong, she had always believed that everyone was an enemy, everyone was going to beat her is she didn't beat them first. Her heart had suffered from death, her close friends and family dying every day. When she met Bodie, she hated him, hated how he was smiling and happy, his world was perfect. Bodie had later explained that he had his own hardships, his family was poor, his father was deceased and his brother currently had cancer. But he was able to smile and find happiness because of the pain, because once he went into the world he was able to see life and nature and how it all touched his heart and quelled his pain, "We always ask ourselves, why me? But we always forget who exactly is standing right next to us, we never think of the people who are alive and well and loving us. They are the people I smile for, they are the people I can help." Lil T wanted to hold back tears, trying to hide from Bodie, instead he held her, his voice became soft and soothing, "It's okay to cry, it's okay to let people know you're hurting. There are people who love you very much and want to be able to help you see that beautiful world."

Bodie had given Taye the ability to love herself.

Bodie had noticed Taye's uneasiness, how she hid herself from the men and tried to stay isolated within a group of girls. Mo was the only man she never faltered around, but she clung to him desperately, as if she would die if she ever let go. Even around the blonde she was afraid, her light green eyes guarded and clouded with distrust. Soon she was crying, she had been raped by her boyfriend, strong-armed into 'love-making' and was called a whore for believing he was in love with her. The abuse was everlasting, a scar left on her hip as proof of the encounter, and she was left alone without a lover. Bodie had listened to her, "I am disgusted that such a man exists. But you need to see that not all men are predators. You need to learn to love yourself again, because you are strong and beautiful young lady. One day you'll find him, he will love you and cherish your heart, to find your love a blessing. And you have friends that love you, some are men who want to be able to see you happy in life."

Bodie had given Aubrey the inspiration she needed to change.

Aubrey had never understood how to fit in. She had always been alone, never having any true friends beside her and ready to fight with her. Her solitude had made her recluse, avoiding all kinds of friendship, she couldn't function in that kind of relationship. Behind her pale green eyes she was able to discover how painful friendship was, the screaming and crying that only came from such a bond. Aubrey decided that despite all the happy days, people would always turn away, disappear and leave her alone. The only way to truly deflect any kind of pain was to shove them away first, to make sure they had no power over her heart. Bodie had noticed how she could never truly never smile, something was always festering in her heart, something bringing her down. He could see it all, she was lonely. Finally he approached her, "Wouldn't it be easier, to just let people in?" he softly sighed, leaning against the railing behind him. She frowned, "No, I can't, it's all useless." Bodie made eye contact, striking her down, "How can you say friendship is useless? You can't just stay all alone in your heart, even as painful and difficult as it is to say the first hello, it will all be worth it." Pale green eyes continued to fight back and Bodie smiled, "Sometimes you have to take that chance, and even if everything goes wrong, you can pick yourself up and have something to smile about, something to move forward with."

Bodie had given Emilia a peace of mind.

Emilia had been struggling with her anger, hating how everyone was making fun of her and she was going to explode. Bodie had always been there to hold her back, always trying to cool her off and get her settled. Soon she got into fights, and Bodie was in there trying to pry her away from the victim, "You can't do this Emilia. You need to calm down, take care of yourself and remember why you fight." Emilia fondly remembered her days as a boxer, how she would fight in order to prove herself and to show people how she was strong. She became furious at Bodie, he was always so happy and soon she hit him, pounding her fists anywhere she could hit. She had hit his face and mainly attacked his chest but soon she just let out all her anger, all her rage and lost all her strength. She began to cry, they hurt her, and she wanted to hurt them too, she just wanted them to like her and yet the called her horrible names and mocked her. Bodie never hit her, instead he cradled her in his arms, lulling her to a calm state, "There's no need to want to be their friends. If they treat you like trash, then they are trash themselves. You just need to focus on those who care about you, I worry that you're going to get hurt with all your fighting."

Long black eyelashes settled on rosy cheeks, and his features were soft with peace. His rosy pink lips set in a small smile, his dreams allowing his body to melt and settle against the younger boy. The steady rise and fall of his broad chest had given Glitch a rhythm, a pace to breathe as well, trying his best to breathe as one, to connect. Even as the boy slept he was powerful, his body relaxed and at ease, his image completely beautiful and breath-taking. The young prodigy wanted to touch his heart, to stay within his warm embrace and experience the most intimate kind of beauty, to taste heaven and fall back to earth in a daze. Even with Bodie sleeping soundly on his lap he was in the clouds, his heart full of an intense feeling, overwhelming his senses. Glitch reached out and softly caressed Bodie's strong jaw, lightly grazing his fingertips across his lips, brushing invisible lines of affection around his eyes, finally pushing into sweet blonde locks.

Bodie had given Glitch the strength to love.

Glitch had always been afraid, fearful of the world and their scorning faces as he proclaimed his sexuality, becoming an outcast from the norm. People he once saw as friends became enemies, and they hated his very being, for some reason his being was disgraceful. Some had taken the news well, but did not stop the abuse from occurring. Instead they watched with sad faces, wanting to help but too afraid to be attacked themselves. Soon fists collided with his side and he was stuck in a flurry of pain, of kicks and scratched, leaving bruises and marks all over his skin. All the boy felt was pain, sharp pain that ached and crushed his bones, grating his skin and making him bleed.

Bodie had heard about the news during school, but remained unaffected, "So? His love is no different from yours. As long as he speaks with true love it does not matter to me." Bodie was questioned but soon they left him alone, assuming that he was simply too nice to hate anyone. They continued their attack on Glitch, but Bodie protected him, trying to get them to understand that nothing was wrong. "Love is love. You cannot stop it from taking away all logic, but you can help it to be accepted. He has not changed, he has not hurt you, so why must you shun him?"

Their malice continued and soon Bodie was shouting, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! How dare you attack a boy who has done nothing but help you? If you had been hurt he would have protected you, he would have fought for you. He is the same person as he was yesterday, what makes him so bad now? Is it so bad to love? Is it so wrong to want to be happy? I myself appreciate all kinds of beauty and it sickens me to find out that you are all stuck in your narrow-minded lifestyle." Soon people began to speak up, siding with Bodie and reasoning that he was right. They needed to come together, to fight off against the injustice that was taking place. The attackers backed off, finding out that they would come out with injuries if they continued this fight. Glitch was saved by Bodie, his voice and courage had prevented him from becoming a victim of the bullying.

The raven-haired boy has sighed again, what he failed to tell Bodie was that he was in love with him.

Even as they settled on the shore, Glitch felt that Bodie was too good, out of his league and unattainable as a lover. Any Bodie most likely only saw him as a friend, only wanting to protect him from any harm that the haters might have done to him. Glitch continued to watch the teen sleep, petting him and twisting blonde hair between his fingers. Soon Bodie made a soft noise, revealing cool colored eyes as bright as the sky, Glitch thought he was looking up into the sky.

"Hey...are you okay?"his voice low and quiet. Glitch nodded, feeling his heart well up again. Soon Bodie sat up, turning to face Glitch and held his arms extended, silently asking for a hug. Glitch couldn't help but break-down, to loose himself in Bodie's arms, he cried and buried his face into the blonde's warm chest. Comfort washed over him, relief building in his heart and his bones.

Bodie smiled, letting a few tears shed as well, "I was so scared Glitch, I thought they were going to kill you. I couldn't let them. Oh my God Glitch I'm just so happy you're here." The obsidian haired boy calmed down, resting against Bodie and flushing in embarrassment. Glitch let out a sigh, feeling his whole body drained from the day.

He was so lucky to have Bodie.

Before the brunette could even think he blurted out, "Bodie, I love you." Emerald eyes looked into blue pools and intensely waited for the response, his chest tightening with anticipation. Everything was being put on the line and Glitch braced himself for the rejection, hating how long the silence was dragging on. Every second felt like an eternity, weighing down on his body and threatening to kill him.

"I can't even describe how much I love you Glitch. It would be impossible, there are simply too little words in the dictionary to even cover half of how I'm feeling. But no worries, even if I can't tell you, I can show you." Bodie dreamily answered.

Glitch felt the electricity of their lips meeting and his heart leapt into his throat, the pressure gone and leaving him lighter than ever. The flame that existed before consumed him, flowing in every vein and muscle, lighting his whole body with warmth and love. Bodie began to deepen the kiss, licking Glitch's ruby red lips for permission and Glitch opened up, moaning as Bodie continued to show him the extent of his love. Soon the warmth became heat, burning brightly and making Glitch experience a happy-high.

Bodie pulled away for air, flushed and his eyes clouded a hazy light blue, completely blind to the world around him. All he could see was his adorable dancer, whose bright ruby red lips and blushing cheeks was in a drunken daze. Bodie could feel himself getting hard, the sight of the raven boy only made him hot, heavy with need and want.

His hands slowly slipped under the boy's shirt, teasing and touching the small chest, using his fingertips to tweak the boy's nipples. Glitch threw his head back and moaned, pressing up against Bodie and relishing in the wonderful heat that bloomed from his nether regions. Bodie kissed and sucked the pale throat, intent to make Glitch completely lose his mind from the pleasure. Soon the body was writhing, whimpering from the kisses and was desperate for friction.

Soon Glitch was able to grind onto Bodie's hips, enjoying the delicious friction that came with the movement. Glitch was making all kinds of sounds, mewls and moans mixed with gasps and pants, all that was important was getting higher, to let Bodie have the same euphoria as his body was feeling.

Even as they shared sloppy kisses it was all for love, all for their hearts, all for the beauty of this feelings and they became dependent on each other, gasping and sighing with happiness.

Bodie was close, he could feel his climax coiling in his lower stomach, ready to burst at any moment. Soon he kissed Glitch properly, locking lips and taking a moment to be passionate, to be soft and affectionate, tangling his fingers in black hair, pushing his softly back onto the forgiving sand, hanging over the smaller boy, pushing away and seeing Glitch's desperate and delicious beauty.

Glitch was about ready to explode, his heart beating fast and the heat becoming simply too much to handle, and he looked up at Bodie, the blonde was in sweet bliss, his eyes shining with love and delight. Soon Glitch felt satisfied, reaching up and holding Bodie's face, "Grind against me, hard and fast, please!" the young boy pleaded, ready to loose himself in the sharp emotions.

Bodie soon did, making sure to drag his hips across smaller ones, drinking up the sight of Glitch screaming and yelling in pleasure.

"Ah...more, ahgn, ahhh hah!"Glitch continued to beg Bodie, wanting to reach that final zenith.

The blonde complied, smiling feral as he rocked his hips harder, "Like that? Unnn, ahh so good..." Bodie could hardly keep himself under control, he wanted to actually pound into the body, make him scream and only remember Bodie, only think about him and nothing else. Soon they both reached that point, hands entwined and hearts synched. Bodie leaned onto Glitch, careful not to crush him. They rode the waves of pleasure, slowly coming down from their high.

Bodie kissed Glitch, a sweet ending to their act, and both feeling more connected than ever. Bodie used his body to wrap his limbs and cover Glitch, keeping him from the chill from the evening air. Glitch and Bodie watched the day come to a close, the oranges and reds fading into the calm dark blue and purple, the first stars lining the sky. Bodie rested in the crook of Glitch's neck, his eyelashes brushing lightly against soft pale skin. Glitch sighed happily, feeling like everything was good, somehow this peace was invigorating.

Bodie laughed, "I always knew the world was so beautiful, but there's nothing that takes my breath away like you do..." Glitch smiled and Bodie felt his heart skip a beat, he would die for that smile.

They finally got up, determined to go see the world by themselves and have this beauty all to themselves. Leaving the beach they linked hands, quickly returning to go change and then start their new life together. Bodie leaned down and whispered in the boy's ear, "You've given me a beautiful reason to live."


End file.
